Anna in Wonderland
Cast: *Alice - Anna (Frozen) *Alice's Sister - Elsa (Frozen) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *White Rabbit - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Doorknob - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *The Dodo - Snagglepuss *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Lumiere and Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *The Walrus - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *The Carpenter - Mushu (Mulan) *Bill the Lizard - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *The Rose - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Caterpillar - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *The Bird in the Tree - Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *The Cheshire Cat - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *The March Hare - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *The Mad Hatter - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) *The Dormouse - Thumper (Bambi) *The Card Painters - Robin Hood, Little John, and Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *The Queen of Hearts - Heather (Total Drama) *The King of Hearts - Stromboli (Pinocchio) Scenes: *Anna in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Anna in Wonderland Part 2 - Anna is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Anna in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Cricket ("I'm Late") *Anna in Wonderland Part 4 - Anna Meets Timothy Q. Mouse/The Bottle on the Table *Anna in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Anna ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Anna in Wonderland Part 6 - Anna Meets Lumiere and Cogsworth ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Anna in Wonderland Part 7 - The Genie and the Dragon *Anna in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Anna in Wonderland Part 9 - A Parrot with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Anna in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Anna in Wonderland Part 11 - Anna Meets Warren T. Rat ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Anna in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Anna *Anna in Wonderland Part 13 - Anna Meets the Cheshire Fox ("'Twas Brilling") *Anna in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Anna in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Jiminy Cricket Arrives Again) *Anna in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Anna in Wonderland Part 17 - Anna Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Anna in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Heather of Hearts *Anna in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Fox Arrives Yet Again *Anna in Wonderland Part 20 - Anna's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Anna in Wonderland Part 21 - Anna's Flight/The Finale *Anna in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland Clips Used: *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *Disney Sing-Along Songs *House of Mouse *Dumbo *Snagglepuss *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Mulan *Mulan 2 *Cats Don't Dance *An American Tail *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Zootopia *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Robin Hood *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama All-Stars Gallery: Anna Render2.png|Anna as Alice File:NEWElsaPose.png|Elsa as Alice's Sister Figaro-Pinocchio.png|Figaro as Dinah Jiminy_cricket_disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as The White Rabbit 480px-Timothy_Q._Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as The Doorknob 07 drtoon snagglepuss jpg-magnum.jpg|Snagglepuss as The Dodo Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Tweedledee Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Tweedledum Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as The Walrus Mushu character.png|Mushu as The Carpenter Iago.gif|Iago as Bill the Lizard Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as The Rose Warren T. Rat-0.jpg|Warren T. Rat as The Caterpillar Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as The Caterpillar as Butterfly Mindy spongebob.jpg|Mindy as The Bird in the Tree Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as The Cheshire Cat Timon.jpg|Timon as The March Hare Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as The Mad Hatter Thumper in Bambi.jpg|Thumper in Bambi as The Dormouse Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood, Little John.jpg|Little John, and Friar Tuck in Robin Hood (1973).jpg|Friar Tuck as the Card Painters Heather.png|Heather as The Queen of Hearts 300px-Stromboli2.jpg|Stromboli as The King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof